


Smoke Break

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, detailed drug use, getting high together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: For weeks Phil had smelt skunk in their front hall, it wasn't till Dan informed him that it was weed that he didn't mind it that much. it gave them a chance to try it out together, and do something Dan's always wanted to do.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> if there are spelling mistakes i am SORRY i tried my best to edit but i wrote this when high myself for the best effect lmao enjoy!

For weeks Phil had smelt skunk in their front hall, not quite anything to be alarmed of but just really off-putting when he’d come in. It smelled the strongest at the neighbour's door. He thought it could be shoes or maybe the dog got sprayed, he had no clue, he just hated it. 

He took his coat off and hung it on the hook, kicked his shoes off and made his way up the stairs. “It smells so gross in that hall I hate it.” he ranted to Dan. 

“That’s what happens when we have potheads for neighbours.” Dan laughed. 

“What?” Phil spat, entering the lounge and looking purely shocked.

Dan looked confused, “do you not know what pot smells like?” 

“No…” 

“No one in college smoked near you? No one on the streets of york was toking it up?” Dan insisted. 

“I never knew it smelled like that,” Phil said honestly. “Wait, how do you know?” 

“My friends,” Dan said in air quotes, “were potheads in high school and they were always carrying it and sometimes at parties I’d get high with them.” 

Phil sat down beside him on the couch, “what’s that like?” 

“It’s the most calm I’ve ever been Phil,” Dan said, sighing as if he missed it dearly. “It made my blood feel like it was doing the wave in my veins and my brain was off. I loved it.” 

Phil nodded along, taking it in. 

“Oh, and the orgasms when you’re high, are like you’re ascending to heaven.” he chipped in. 

“Where do we get some?” Phil asked, excited and half joking. 

Dan laughed, loud and deep making Phil smile. “I can go talk to him if you want, he’s really nice. I think he grows it himself.” Dan replied completely seriously once he’d stopped giggling. 

Phil wasn’t sure how to react, he wanted to do it once in his life he just never thought of Dan going to their neighbour and buying some off him. “Okay,” he said, grinning before settling into the couch and leaning onto Dan’s shoulder. “I’m excited.” 

-

Dan went over the next afternoon when he heard them outside through the kitchen window. He ran it over with Phil and they were going to get just one joint, if they liked it they’d get more. If it was fun and stress relieving that would be really helpful for them, if it somehow made the sex better than it already was they might invest every once and a while. 

Dan came back with a pre-rolled joint, explaining to Phil that he paid the man extra to pre-roll it for him cause he was sure he’d fuck it up somehow. It was in a plastic bag, the tip rolled and ready to be lit. Phil had seen it in movies and on tv but never in his life has he been this up close and personal with marijuana. 

“Let’s eat dinner before we get into this, ten is a good time right?” Dan said, taking some dryer sheets out of the kitchen cupboard. 

Phil hummed and followed him down the hall into Dan’s room, he put the bag in his drawer with the dryer sheet on top of it. “It masks the smell,” he explained. 

“Okay.” Phil believed him, “I’m thinking pizza so we can have leftovers if we need food?” 

Dan laughed, “with that thinking, people would think you’re an experienced pothead.” he pestered. 

“Shut up and open your laptop, I’m going to clean up the lounge so we can eat in there and watch a show,” Phil replied fighting a smile as he walked out. 

“Wait,” Dan said, catching his arm before he left the room. “Are you topping? I don’t want to shower high, you know?” 

“Oh yeah, if you want me to?” 

Dan nodded, “I’ll put the order in and shower.” he smiled, pulling Phil in and kissing him softly. 

 

\------

 

Dan pulled Phil into the tiny little toilet room, opening the air filter in the window. He placed a water bottle on the windowsill, he had a lighter in his hand that they used to light all their candles. He closed the door behind them. He put the lid of the toilet seat down and put one knee on it. 

“So I’m going to light it and go first, you can either inhale my smoke or if you’re confident you can take a drag but blow it out the filter in the window there,” Dan explained. “And the water is for when you cough, /if/ you cough.” 

Phil swallowed sharply, he was nervous. “Okay,” he said with a nod. “And one last time, we’re both okay having sex after this and we’ll stop if the other says stop or looks like they should?” 

“Yes,” Dan replied, kissing him quickly before getting to work. 

Dan brought it to his mouth, Phil had seen him pretend to smoke pocky sticks before but the real thing made him look kinda hot in a weird rebel, badass way. With his curly hair and his black shirt clinging to him. Phil was so excited. 

Dan inhaled, holding it and blowing it out the window. “What are you doing?” he asked softly. 

“I’ll try it.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, turning the joint and holding it to Phil’s mouth. “Inhale as long as you can and hold it.” 

Phil did so, the hot smokey feeling going past his tongue and into his lungs. It was hot, and a lot, he coughed a bit but held as best he could, blowing it out the filter the way Dan did. He kept coughing, opening the water bottle and taking a sip. 

“you good?” Dan asked. 

Phil nodded, trying not to talk and cough. He watched Dan take another hit, sucking it down like no problem and holding it like nothing. He blew it out gracefully as if he was used to it. “How are you so good?” 

“I smoked a lot in sixth form.” he said, “a bit in college when my roommates would, I’ve done it here once with Bryony when you were up north.” he kept going. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was something you liked?” Phil asked softly, genuinely curious. 

“I just assumed with Kath being so against smoking and being so intense with you about it that you’d not want to know that I liked it,” he explained. 

“If you like it and you want to you always can.” 

“You want more?” Dan asked, smiling at him. 

“Yeah do the blowing it at me one.” 

Dan sucked it in and held it, getting close to Phil like he was going to kiss him. He grabbed Phil’s face with his one hand and squeezed so his lips fell apart. He blew the smoke in and Phil inhaled at the same time, making it easier. When Dan was done Phil held it and felt Dan press their lips together. He pulled back and Dan let him blow it back out the window. 

“That was hot, do it again.” Phil insisted. 

So he did, sucking it down and blowing it right into Phil. Kissing him again after he was done. “Again or do you want to save the last bit for later?” 

“One more and we’re good,” Phil said, taking it and trying on his own once more. Holding the smoke in his lungs as long as he could before breathing it out like fire. His lungs were burning but he was already feeling different. 

Dan put the joint out on the porcelain lin of the toilet, cleaning the black off with some toilet paper. He put it back in the plastic bag with the lighter and opened the toilet door. As they left the bathroom Dan flicked on the fan and closed the door behind them. Phil walked up the stairs with a dizzy warm feeling slowly filling his body. 

He turned down towards their bedroom, getting into the bed the second he could. His blood felt like it was dancing like there was something in his veins making them jiggle. He closed his eyes and let the feeling feel good. Not even noticing that Dan was lying beside him. Dan said something, Phil had no idea and he just hummed. 

He felt like he could float, his whole body just chilled out and melted into the sheets. “This stuff was called green crack apparently,” Dan whispered.

“I feel like my body wants to lift off,” Phil whispered. Laughing at his own stupidity.

“Wow lightweight.” Dan laughed right back at him. 

The two of them were giggling back and forth with each other, letting the time pass and allowing their stomachs to cramp at absolutely nothing. It was something they did often but the bubbly feeling in Phil’s head was making it more exciting. 

“You wanna?” Phil asked once they calmed down. 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded, climbing over Phil and straddling him and peppering kisses to his mouth. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s face and held it in his hands while they made out. Every feeling was amplified by 1000%, Dan’s fingers on his face made his cheeks tingle like he was being lightly shocked. All Dan’s pressure on his dick was making him harder and harder, the intoxication in his bloodstream flowing to his groin making him rock hard. It was so intense he didn’t know if he could last that long. 

“Dan babe,” he whispered. 

Dan hummed into his mouth, kissing along his jaw as down his neck. “We might not have much time I’m so fucking hard.” 

“I can feel it, Jesus,” Dan replied wiggling on him. 

Phil groaned, “not helping.” 

“Take your clothes off,” Phil instructed.

“Boss-”

“Now,” Phil ordered this time, flipping Dan off him and sitting up to take his shirt off. 

He shimmied out of his track pants and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. His body felt wobbly and not his but he gripped it as best he could and turned back over to a very naked, very hard, Dan. Phil smiled, handing Dan the lube and pulling him back on top of himself.

Dan put some lube on Phil’s hand, “Spread em.” he whispered against Dan’s neck as he went in to kiss him. He felt Dan reach back and move his cheeks apart for Phil could run a slick finger across him. He shivered at the feeling. 

Phil pushed in lightly, watching Dan’s face relax, his mouth going slack at the feeling. It almost made Phil jealous he agreed to top. He pumped in and out, hearing Dan’s noises and watching his blissful face. Another finger was added, he scissored them and curled them in and out of Dan and he could tell he was getting closer and closer by the way he was grinding down against him. 

He stopped being so pleasureful and made sure he was stretched. Phil put in a 3rd, opening him up as best he could. A few last pumps and he pulled out, wiping his hands on the bed. “How do you want me?” he asked. 

Dan rolled off him, Phil got on his knees thinking he wanted missionary, but no. Dan got up and turned around, sticking his ass out and grabbing the headboard. “Fuck me, Lester.” 

Phil coated himself in more lube, he lined up with Dan and even just the feeling of his puckered hole on his head was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. Let alone pushing in deeper and deeper. Bottoming out, he felt like he had literally died and gone to heaven. 

He almost forgot that they were supposed to be fucking, he would have just stayed there. They tried docking once before, it was weird and amazing all at once but maybe they’d do that high another time. 

He gripped Dan’s hips, pulling out and pushing back in. Dan moaned, and again as Phil started to fuck him. Dan reached back and angled him where he wanted him, squealing almost as Phil hit his prostate dead on the next time he pushed in. He kept at it, fucking him more and more, the feeling of his orgasm getting unbelievably close. 

Dan straightened his back out, grabbing the pillows in front of himself and throwing them off the bed. He leaned back forward and grabbed the bed with one hand and his cock with the other. He jerked himself off fast, more force than Phil had seen him use in his life. So Phil fucked into him harder and faster. 

Dan came with a shout and a shudder. Sticking his ass back out more as he rested himself on the headboard. Phil went in deeper and was sucked in as Dan got tighter. Sending him almost over the edge, he pulled out and jerked himself off over Dan’s ass as he came, spilling everything before pushing back in and fucking him a little longer. 

Phil finally pulled out and sat back, he reached out and pulled Dan back to sit in his lap. They were oddly quiet. The energy of the room was relaxed and calm. Both of them still high as fuck with orgasms to match. Dan rested his head back against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck.” 

“Never had that before?”

“I’ve fucked myself but fuck Phil you turned into an animal that time.” Dan’s breath still hadn’t caught up to him. 

Phil giggled a bit, he kissed Dan’s shoulder and up his neck, “What are we going to do when we move? We’re going to need him.” 

“I’ll come back and get some when we need it,” Dan replied, cuddling more into his neck. “Now shush let me chill a sec, I’m tired.”

He got off Phil and flopped onto the pillowless bed. Phil got off the bed to fetch the pillows, leaning himself and Dan off. His horny-ness was replaced with hunger, which made him laugh a little more. Dan always joked about laughter food and sex making him happy, and now Phil understood. 

He grabbed some pizza from the kitchen and brought it back to Dan. 

“I love you!” Dan moaned as he took a bite.

Phil laughed, “love you too.”


End file.
